Mystery of the World's Terrorism
by Alexie Hikari
Summary: Ciel diberi kepercayaan oleh Sang Ratu untuk membongkar misteri serangan para terroris internasional yang berada dibawah kendali jaringan N.I.T.O. yang telah membuat warga dunia takut selama 3 tahun terakhir. Dengan berpihak pada pasukan Air Force yang markasnya berpusat di Aldershot, dapatkah Ciel menyelesaikan misinya? Based on AirStrike 3D: Operation W.A.T.


Disclaimer:

- Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

- AirStrike 3D: Operation W.A.T. © GameHouse feat. Divo Games

Rated: T

Genre: Adventure/Tragedy

Main charas:

- Ciel Phantomhive

- Sebastian Michaelis

- Queen Victoria

- (Coming soon!)

**WARNING!**

**Don't like, don't read~!**

* * *

**Mystery of the World's Terrorist**

**By: Alexie Hikari**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter I — Prologue**

_[Phantomhive Manor, London. 3:00 am]_

Tok tok tok!

Pintu besar manor Phantomhive diketuk paksa, jelas sekali orang yang melakukannya tidak sabar untuk dilayani. Tapi sayang, tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Tok tok tok!

Pintu besar itu diketuk semakin kencang. Orang ini kelihatannya sudah habis kesabarannya. Kali ini, seorang lelaki berpakaian serba hitam yang tengah sibuk memasak mendengar ketukan malang tersebut. Hn, Sebastian namanya. Yah, yah, butler serba guna Phantomhive itu mengecilkan api kompornya dan berjalan kearah pintu utama. 'Siapa yang malam-malam mengetuk pintu dengan kesetanan seperti itu?' pikirnya. Hn, dan kenapa kau memasak dimalam hari yang dingin ini, Sebastian? Oke, dia punya alasan tersendiri.

Sedangkan orang yang sedari tadi mengetuk pintu itu sudah terlihat kesal. "Lebih baik kutinggalkan disini saja." Gumamnya; lalu meninggalkan sepucuk surat tepat di depan pintu. Kemudian? Yah, orang itu pergi.

Kreek...

Pintu dibuka perlahan dari dalam, Sebastian mengintip keluar. Mendapati malam dingin tanpa satu orang pun manusia disana. Tapi matanya kini tertuju pada sepucuk surat yang tergeletak kedinginan di lantai. 'Darimana datangnya? Apakah surat ini yang mengetuk pintu?' gumamnya. Ayolah Sebastian, jangan pura-pura bodoh, surat tidak punya tangan untuk mengetuk pintu.

Pada akhirnya, diambilnya juga surat itu lalu kembali masuk ke manor sambil menutup pintu besar tersebut.

Sepanjang perjalannya kembali menuju dapur, Sebastian hanya mentapi surat itu dengan tatapan kosong. Surat yang dibungkus amplop rapi. Pasti dari Sang Ratu Victoria. Sebastian ingin sekali membukanya, tetapi niatnya diurungkan setelah membaca tulisan: "To: Ciel Phantomhive.". Pasti penting,

Butler itu mendesah pelan, lalu menyimpan surat itu di sakunya. "Nanti pagi saja." Gumamnya, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya yang sempat tertunda.

**xXx**

_[Phantomhive Manor, London. 6:00 am]_

Lupakan tentang Sebastian yang tadi sibuk memasak, sekarang butler itu tengah berjalan ke kamar Sang Tuan tercinta; Ciel Phantomhive sambil mendorong sebuah trolley yang berisi makanan. Yah, sarapan.

Sebastian membuka pintu kamar mewah tersebut dan seperti dugaannya, Sang Tuan masih tertidur lelap. Bocah Phantomhive itu sebenarnya memang sudah bangun, tapi tidak akan membuka matanya sebelum dibangunkan, dan hal itu sudah bisa dimaklumi Sebastian.

"Bocchan, saatnya anda bangun." Tegur Sebastian lembut sambil membuka gorden penutup jendela. Dan memang benar, Ciel membuka matanya dan duduk terdiam di tempat tidurnya sambil sedikit menguap.

"Saya membawakan sup tradisional untuk pagi ini. Cukup untuk membuat anda merasa hangat." Ujar Sebastian sambil memberikan semangkuk sup hangat itu pada Ciel,

"Hn." Jawab yang bersangkutan dan mengambil sarapannya. Baunya memang enak, karena itulah Ciel menyantap sarapannya dengan lahap. Atau kata lainnya: Lapar.

Sementara Ciel menikmati sarapannya, Sebastian menyiapkan secangkir teh pagi seperti biasanya. "Earl Grey untuk pagi anda, Bocchan."

Ciel yang telah menyelesaikan sup-nya dan meraih secangkir yang berada di atas meja kecilnya—meminumnya perlahan. Sedangkan Sebastian telah menyiapkan pakaian serba hitam untuk Ciel. Sang Earl meletakkan cangkir teh tadi ke tempatnya dan duduk disisi tempat tidur. Sebastian hanya tersenyum dan mulai memakaikan pakaian tuannya.

6:40 pagi. Semua persiapan pagi selesai. Ciel telah terlihat lebih rapi dari sebelumnya. _Suddenly_, Sebastian teringat dengan surat yang ia terima tadi malam,

"Oh Bocchan, ada surat untuk anda." Ujarnya sambil memberikan surat itu kepada Ciel.

"Hn? Dari Ratu?" gumamnya, tangan kecilnya lalu membuka surat putih tersebut dan membacanya,

**Dear my watchdog, Ciel Phantomhive,**

**Salam dariku, Earl. Sudah lama semenjak aku mengirim surat padamu. Tapi kali ini penting. Kami mendapat laporan buruk tentang rencana serangan mendatang oleh terroris internasional yang berada dibawah kendali jaringan N.I.T.O.**

**Mereka telah membuat warga di berbagai negara merasa takut selama 3 tahun terakhir. Memang, belum semua negara yang mengetahui hal ini, tapi jaringan N.I.T.O. ini tersebar hampir diseluruh sudut negara. Jadi tugasmu adalah, hancurkan sistem mereka dan cari tahu siapa yang berada dibalik semua ini sebelum warga negara lain tahu dan menimbulkan sebuah berita besar. Kau dan butler-mu Sebastian telah ditunggu oleh Komandan di markas Air Force yang berada di daerah Aldershot. Dan mereka yang akan membantu kalian nantinya.**

**Persiapkan semuanya dengan matang, Ciel. Ini adalah misi yang lain dari biasanya. Buka misteri ini dan selamatkan dunia. Kami mengharapkanmu.**

**Sincerely,**

**Queen Victoria.**

"..." Ciel hanya bisa terdiam setelah membaca surat panjang dari Sang Ratu. Menghadapi terroris internasional? Sudah pasti misi yang akan mengorbankan nyawa. Dan ia diberi kepercayaan oleh Ratu? Seorang Ciel Phantomhive yang berusia 13 tahun akan menghadapi para terroris yang siap mengambil nyawanya. Sungguh diluar logika.

"Sebastian, kita punya misi penting dan berbahaya."

* * *

**To be continued...**

Eh tunggu, apa? Saya gak sadar buat ini. Yang kemaren aja belum selesai, malah buat yang baru. Maaf, Kagayaku Sora no Shijima ni wa dalam proses. Chapter 2-nya udah 80% jadi sabar dikit. #plak

Oke, main story di fic ini diambil dari game AirStrike 3D: Operation W.A.T. Emang game lama, Cuma saya selalu aja seneng mainnya, dan diperankan oleh karakter Kuroshitsuji! *nari-nari gaje ala Alois*. Ini masih prolog-nya aja, jadi maklum kalo pendek.

Game-nya 20 level, tapi saya gak akan buat fic ini jadi 21 chapter (Plus prolog). Kebanyakan, ntar saya juga udah kehabisan ide. Soal chapter, saya lihat dulu, berapa selesai.

Well, lama-lama saya jadi bagiin spoiler. So... just stay tuned, okay?

Jaa~!

**Alexie Hikari**


End file.
